weirdtendo_double_dose_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Infinity Gameland
This is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It's like Nintendo Land, in a way. You can expand your Hub, create over 10,000 Hubs in total, and much, MUCH more. Plot (I guess) You are invited to Omega Infinity Gameland, a place where you can build whatever you want. When you get there you meet Monita, the co-creator of this place. She tells you that you've been chosen to become an Omega Infinty Gameland Builder, one of the highest Classes in this place. But first you need to learn the basics. Types of Hubs * Starting Hub Super Mario Odyssey: * Mushroom Kingdom * Sweet Sweet Kingdom * Dragon Palace * Wuhu Town * Lunar Colony * Cap Kingdom * Cascade Kingdom * Sand Kingdom * Lake Kingdom * Wooded Kingdom * Cloud Kingdom * Lost Kingdom * Metro Kingdom * Snow Kingdom * Seaside Kingdom * Luncheon Kingdom * Ruined Kingdom * Bowser's Kingdom * Moon Kingdom * Dark Side * Darker Side Super Wario Odyssey: * Science Kingdom * Magic Kingdom * Frozen Kingdom * Golden Kingdom * Garbage Kingdom * Syrup's Kingdom * Light Side * Painted Kingdom * Wario's Kingdom Super Luigi Odyssey: * Haunted Kingdom * Sewer Kingdom * Orange Kingdom * Wilderness Kingdom * Waterroad Kingdom * Rose Kingdom * Cinema Kingdom * Education Kingdom * Daisy's Kingdom Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: * Conton City * Satan House (Time Rift) * Capsule Corp. (Time Rift) * Guru's House (Time Rift) * Buu's House (Time Rift) * Freiza's Spaceship (Time Rift) Super Daisy Odyssey (Fantendo): * Athletic Kingdom * Music Kingdom * Ocean Kingdom * Alpine Kingdom * Waffle Kingdom * Dinosaur Kingdom * Dragon Kingdom * Electro Kingdom Super Waluigi Odyssey: * Phantom Kingdom * Clockwork Kingdom * Fairytale Kingdom * Inferno Kingdom Super Yoshi Odyssey: * Cave Kingdom Super Mario Odyssey: Diddy Kong's Quest: * Starlight Kingdom * Techno Kingdom * Goldmine Kingdom * Spooky Kingdom Super Ashley Odyssey: * Industrial Kingdom * Jewelry Kingdom Super Blue Boo Odyssey: * Lightning Kingdom Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: * Mario Kart Stadium * Water Park * Sweet Sweet Canyon * Thwomp Ruins * Mario Curcuit (MK8/MK8D) * Toad Harbor * Twisted Mansion * Shy Guy Falls * Sunshine Airport * Dolphin Shoals * Elctrodome * Mount Wario * Cloudtop Cruise * Bone-Dry Ruins * Bowser's Castle (MK8/MK8D) * Rainbow Road (MK8/MK8D) * Excitebike Arena * Dragon Driftway * Mute City (MK8/MK8D) * Ice Ice Outpost * Hyrule Circuit * Wild Woods * Animal Crossing (MK8/MK8D) * Super Bell Subway * Big Blue (MK8/MK8D) * Battle Stadium * Sweet Sweet Kingdom * Dragon Palace * Lunar Colony * Urchin Underpass (MK8D) Mario Tennis Aces: * Marina Stadium * Bask Ruins * Piranha Plant Forest * Mirage Mansion Mario Golf: World Tour: * Forest Course * Seaside Course * Mountain Course * Sky Islands * Peach Gardens * Yoshi Lake * Wiggler Park * Cheep Cheep Lagoon * DK Jungle * Bowser's Castle (MGWT) * Toad Lighlands * Koopa Park * Layer-Cake Desert (MGWT) * Sparkling Waters (MGWT) * Rock-Candy Mines (MGWT) * Mario's Star Mario Tennis Open: * Mario Stadium * Mushroom Valley * Wario Dunes * DK Jungle * Peach's Palace * Penguin Iceberg * Bowser's Castle (MTO) * Galaxy Arena To be continued... Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games